


In Which Dave Is Stuck In A Random Timline

by TricksterPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Timeline, F/F, F/M, Female Karkat, Genderbend, Giant Alligator, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first rp turn fanfiction!</p>
<p>Dave wakes up in an alternate timeline where Karkat is a female!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

I woke up laying on the floor. I looked around to see it was one of the “living rooms” in the meteor. I sat up to see that Karkat was cleaning, but he looked different. Did he have curves now? Yeah he did. That was a little weird.

“Hey, Strider.” He sounded a lot more feminine than before too. That’s a little weird, but okay. Oh yeah, he was talking to me. I guess I should should answer.

“Sup.” I stood up after answering, since I guess it was weird to just lay on the floor while he was cleaning.

“Just trying to clean up all these fucking faygo bottles. You actually want to be useful and help?” He turned around and had boobs? Yeah okay so this was a girl Karkat. He- she just glared at me and I guess this Dave was still a boy, because she didn’t know I wasn’t him.

“Am I not already being useful? I mean I’m standing here being cool and shit.” I leaned on the wall and gave her a little smirk. Wait, was I flirting? Fuck, nope. I totally was not flirting. Yeah.

“No, you are fucking blocking my way to the trash pile.” She threw a bottle at me and ended up hitting my shoulder. I reached down and picked up the bottle looking at it. So, it’s a faygo bottle. Of course Gamzee would make this mess. 

“Not cool man.” She didn’t even look in my direction and kept cleaning throwing everything in the pile. Did she aim for my shoulder? Probably. Whatever. It’s not like it actually hurt.

“Well it’s not cool to be in someone’s way.” She looked up for a second before moving to another area to continue cleaning. What was with this Karkat and cleaning? The other one was not like that at all. In fact, I’m pretty sure Kanaya was the one that cleaned.

“Well shit. I moved so calm down.” I tossed the bottle into the pile and looked to see her glaring at me.

“What are you even doing here?” I looked around and realized this was probably the girl’s room. I mean it didn’t really matter, but the girls wanted their own room. Karkat was a girl now, so it made sense.

“I was hoping you could tell me that. I just kinda woke up here.” 

“Well, what the hell did you do before you fell asleep?”

“I don’t remember that either.”

“What do you remember?” She put her hands on her hips and waited for the answer.

“uhhh…” I thought for a second and couldn’t think of anything.

“Well?” She walked a little closer and waited. Damn, she was cute- wait nope. She was just another troll girl.

“Traveling through time… and then uhh… a giant… something.” What was the giant thing? Damn, why can’t I remember.

“A giant something. Really fucking helpful there.” She rolled her eyes. She looked around and sighed and started cleaning again.

“Well shit. Fucking excuse me for having some memory loss or something. For all I know it was a giant alligator.” I guess I should help her. I decided to and started picking up bottles.

“Why the fuck would you run into a giant alligator? Okay, so what timeline are you from?” She finished her area and went to another staying away from me a little. I didn’t know if she was doing it on purpose or not though.

“The timeline of memory loss and confusion I guess. But… when did you? I mean I remember you looking a little less… feminine.” She looked at me now and face palmed herself.

“Jegus fuck. Was a male in your timeline?” She looked a little awkward at the question, but I figured she had seen a male version of herself. I mean I’m pretty sure I saw one of the female Daves. Dove I think? I don’t know.

“Yep, you were definitely a male there.”

“Well, then you are in the wrong timeline, Strider.” She huffed and threw a few more bottles in the pile. The pile was literally half my size and I couldn’t believe it. Was Gamzee a girl too or did he just show up in the girl’s room all the time? I guess it doesn’t matter.

“I realized that the moment I laid eyes on you.” I wiggled my eyebrows to tease her. I wonder if she acted the same as male Karkat or not? She tried hiding herself, so she acted different. Good to know. 

“Don’t look!”

“I was just fucking with you Karkat.” I threw a few more bottles in the pile. I looked and saw there were only a few more bottles left. Fucking finally. I walked out of her way as she threw the last bottles in the pile.

“Oh okay..” I scrunched up my nose and watched her. 

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“I think I remembered something Karkat.” She crossed her arms again and looked at me.

“What?”

“It wasn’t an alligator. Boy do I fell dumb. It was worse than an alligator man.” She looked a little curious, but it turned to concern when I told her.

“What?”

“Jack.” 

“Like Jack Noir?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure it was that class a douche.” I sighed and looked at her.

“What did he do?” She walked over and sat on the table next to me. I looked at her a while before answering.

“It’s all coming back now.” I remembered everything and I was alone.

“Well? Are you going to fucking tell me?”

“My timeline.. uhh… it’s gone. He destroyed it.” Her eyes widened a little and she looked scared.

“What? He can do that?”

“I’m not really sure that’s what he did, but I know he was killing everyone and then it was my turn and now I’m here so…” I trailed off not really knowing what to say. All of my friends were dead…

“You didn’t lead him here did you?” She got up and tried to look serious and intimidation. Of course, the fact that she was a foot shorter didn’t help that at all. I didn’t laugh though, since it wasn’t the time.

“I don’t think so… I’m not even sure how I got here… If I did I’m really motherfucking sorry though.” She seemed a little annoyed now and I can’t handle this Karkat’s moodswings.

“You will be once you have to fight him.” She huffed and went to sit on the couch. “I guess you can stay if all your friends are dead.”

“Thanks. At least I don’t have to stay out in the cold.” I mumbled my response before plopping down on the floor. That earned a eye roll from Karkat though.

“There is a whole fucking couch right here. You don’t have to sit on the floor.”

“I’m aware, but I want to sit here for a little bit and collect my thoughts..” I looked away and saw her reach for something. She had a book and a bowl of chips and I didn’t even see those before. Where were they?

“Whatever. Tell me when you’re finished.” I ran my hand through my hair and looked at her.

“Will do.” I felt a bottle hit me and saw she had rolled an apple juice towards me.

“There. Have something to drink while you’re down there.”

“Thanks.” I grabbed the apple juice and took a drink. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave meets a few of the meteor residents and finds out where he's staying.

After about half an hour of just sitting and looking at the girl read I stood up. She looked at me and seemed a little annoyed I had moved. I walked over and she continued reading. I waved my hands, called out to her, and eventually resorted to taking the book.

“Hey! What the fuck was that for?”

“You wouldn’t pay attention. What is so interesting anyways?” I read the book with one hand as I blocked Karkat with the other. I read a little and it’s porn. It’s troll porn, but still porn. I smirked and turn to Karkat, who ends up turning bright red.

“Well, someone isn’t as proper as they pretend to be. I guess you want to be alone then?” She slaps me and from the strength I forgot she wasn’t a male for a second. I tried to glare, but she’s already walking out the door.

“Come on. You have to meet the others.” I groan a little, but she drags me along. “I made an announcement and everyone actually fucking listened. We’re meeting them now.”

“That’s cool and all, but what about the other Dave?” She stopped walking and looked away. “What?”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Oh. She just walks faster and we’re in the library before I can even blink. There are eleven other trolls, who I think are the same people. It’s hard to tell when some suddenly have curves and the others are flat as can be. I guess Nepeta looks the same though. 

I look around for the humans and see seven of them in a corner. I can tell Dirk, Rose and Roxy look the same. The other four are switched. John and Jake now have long hair and curves, while Jane and Jade have a very masculine figure. This is weird.

“Everyone listen up! This is Dave from another universe and he’s here now. Do you know everyone here?” I nod and then make a wishy-washy motion. I point to the humans before saying anything.

“Four of them have different parts, so I’m not sure they have the same name. They aren’t like trolls, who apparently don’t give a fuck about genders.” Karkat grumbles and pulls me over. 

“So you know Dirk, Rose and Roxy right?” I nod. “This is June, Joan, and James.” I nod. So, Jake is June, John is Joan, and Jane is James. Simple enough. Now, I wonder who is together. I smirk a little and turn to Karkat.

“Who’s banging who?” She rolls her eyes.

“You fucking humans and ‘banging’! I swear to gog one day you will all die of too much that.” You realize she didn’t answer and look who to look at next.

“I’m dating Kanaya.” Rose smiled at me and I nod. That was a given. Only a vampire could make those kind of marks on a girl. Rainbow drinker? Ah, whatever.

“Well, you were in my timeline too. Did you guys beat the game?” Rose nods and that’s pretty damn impressive. We only got to the scratch and then Jack got us. Shit, don’t think about them. That’s over. They’re gone.

“Dave? Dave!” I look up and see John- Joan trying to get my attention. She’s currently less than a foot away from you, which would be fine if her new breasts weren’t almost touching you. That’s going to be hard to get used to. At least Dirk was the same. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to hang out? I haven’t had a Dave to hang out with in a while.” He goes silent and whispers a sorry before leaving. What the fuck was that? Karkat grumbles and pulls me back away.

“I’m taking him to a room, so he can rest or whatever the fuck he wants. I’ll tell him about this timeline. Anyone want to help?” Nepeta walked up and smiled. Karkat rolled her eyes. “Come on then.”

I followed the two down the hall and to the boy’s area. At least I’m assuming because of the smell. Troll boys are still boys. Karkat seems to hate the fucking smell, which brings a smile to my face. I love when she’s upset.

“This is your room. It was the other Dave’s, but here.” I walk in and smile. It’s so fucking sweet. This Dave loved all the same shit! Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff posters, bad movies, ironic selfies, and so much more was in the room. Nepeta jumped on the bed and curled up. I sat beside her and leaned back.

“So, what’s different about this timeline?”

“I don’t know what the fuck is different other than that Karkat is a boy in your timeline.” I motion to Nepeta. “Okay, I guess all the trolls are different genders?”

“Yeah. At least, you’re cuter than my Karkat.” She blushes and I grin. Nepeta is smirking and I fucking forgot she- he probably has a shipping wall. Can’t wait to see AU Dave + Karkat on there. Great.

“Anyways. So, are the humans the same gender?”

“Strilondes are, but not the other four.” Jade was so cute too.

“Okay, well that’s new. We also beat the game. We got help from the post-scratch trolls.” What the fuck? There are more than twelve? Please gog, please don’t tell me there are two Karkats. Two Gamzees. Oh god two of Equius and Tavros. That’s twice the terrible rapping. “Judging from that face I’m assuming you don’t know about them. Basically, they were the first to play the game and did the scratch. Then us. I didn’t tell them to come, because I didn’t know if you got there in the game yet.” 

“So, are they you guys? Like two Karkats and shit.”

“Yes, and Dirk is just you. Of course they aren’t fucking us! They are our ancestors.”

“Descendents.” Nepeta chimed in.

“Ascendents.”

“Both.”

“Fine. They’re our fucking dancestors. Happy?” He purred and nodded. Karkat grumbled and turned to me. 

“What else do you want to fucking know? Or can we leave?”

“Who’s banging who obviously.” Gotta know the gossip. I’m already at least three years behind!

“Whatever. Kanaya and Rose are matesprits, Gamzee and Tavros, Aradia and Equius, Sollux and Feferi, Vriska and Meenah -a dancestor-, and a few others that you don’t know. Oh, June and James are togther along with Dirk and Joan.” Wow. What.

“My brother and John- Joan?” That’s a little weird.

“Don’t furrget you and Gamzee! They are so pale it’s adorable. Also me and Equius. Tavros and Aradia are pale right? Terezi and Vriskers.” Karkat blushed as soon as she mentioned him and Gamzee. That’s pretty adorable. I didn’t really pay attention the the other pairings, because I was too busy looking at her blush. Wait, fuck. Do not do that. She looks up and glares. Shit. Fuck. Abort. Abort.

“So, I’m a little tired. Thanks for showing me to my room. Bye.” I practically threw them out and went to the sink to wash off my face. I swear if I start crushing on Karkat I’m going to kill myself. 

I just sighed and laid down on the bed. After three hours of failing to sleep I heard the next room’s door open and someone walk in. I tried to listen, but couldn’t figure out who it was. At least, until they started fucking. Gamzee and Tavros, at least it sounded like them. I’m so done with this. I grabbed my headphones and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dave. Having to listen to that. cx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I'm back to writing after no internet and a move. Also, this is more of a introduction chapter. Just introducing some couples, friends, possible couples c;
> 
> Enjoy!

I woke up to a female John shaking me up. Fuck, what was her name again. Ah, Joan. That’s going to be weird to remember. I decided to get up and saw she was with Rose and Roxy. They were smiling and each had a clipboard. That’s wonderful.

“We have decided it would be best to figure out the differences between your universe and our universe. That way we can better teach you how to survive in this asylum.” Rose smiled and sat down. I decided to sit down and Joan sat next to me. 

“Okay, so first who do you know?” Roxy took a seat beside me and I shrugged.

“The eight kids and twelve trolls. Though the kids are Rose, Roxy, Dirk, Dave, Jake, Jade, John, and Jane. Now, John is Joan, Jane is James, Jake is June, and Jade is?”

“Josh.” Joan smiled and I smiled back. Roxy handed me a clipboard and I noticed it was blank. So, this one was for me to write notes in. Maybe they don’t realize I’m the knight of time and have to remember several things from different timelines. Oh well, guess I’ll humor them. Not that I’m forgetful or anything and yeah…

“Okay, so you beat the game. There are twelve extra trolls. I’m assuming Vantas are girls, Leijons are boys, and so on?” They nodded. “I wonder if this place looks different..” Joan jumped up.

“Let me show you!”

“Joan we should send someone who he picks. He may not be used to a girl you.” Joan literally sagged to the floor when Rose said that. Holy shit. I decided to accept and held her hand.

“She’s gonna go show me around. Later Lalondes.” Roxy smiled and waved while Rose grumbled. 

“She’ll just go to Kanaya and he’ll calm her down.” I nodded and was pulled into each room. We had left the bedrooms, since she decided to show me those last. 

So far, everything looked the same. After the whole day of exploring we decided to go introduce myself to everyone. First the humans.

“Okay, so I live with Dirk, June and James live together, Rose lives with Kanaya, Josh lives alone with Bec, and Roxy lives along as well. So, I’ll show you Dirk and my room first!” He pulled me over to a blue and orange room and opened it without knocking.

“Dirk! I brought Dave!” Dirk was sitting on the bed messing with some kind of small machine. I have no idea what the hell it is, because I’m not a robotics major or whatever the hell those people are. He looks up at us nods. I nod back and look around. Joan may be a girl, but she’s still a nerd at heart. Ghostbusters posters, old movie posters, the bunnies we all gave him-her. 

“Looks like John’s room. With Dirk’s stuff added.” Joan smiled and pulled me out and to another door. This one was blue and green and had a pumpkin cupcake thing on the door. I’m going to assume it’s Jane’s doing. Joan knocked and soon a blue eyed boy opened the door and fuck not Jane. James.

“Hey Joan, hey Dave. What are you doing here?”

“I’m showing him around the place. Can we come in?”

“Well, June is in the shower, but sure. I’ll just warn her.” I walk in and look around like the other room. It’s walls are painted a blue green color and had pumpkins and cupcakes on the top. You would think it was over doing it, but it looked pretty nice. They had baking supplies, guns, and movies everywhere. At least the hobbies didn’t change much. 

“June, Dave and Joan are here!” The shower was off and June walked out in just a towel. I looked away and James laughed. “You can look Dave. June doesn’t seem to care if someone sees her without clothes. Everyone is used to it.” He smiled and June sat on the bed.

“It’s true! I don’t really like wearing clothes after a shower. My hair soaks them anyways.”

“Why not cut it?” June laughed like I had said something ridiculous. It’s not like short hair on girls was unheard of. Rose and Roxy had somewhat short hair.

“I like my hair long chap. It may cause a little more problems, but I think it looks good.” I nodded and stood there waiting for Joan to make a conversation happen. 

“Oh! This is James and June by the way. I’m guessing this was Jane and Jake in the other dimension.” I nodded.

“Yep. One batterwitch heiress and one English gunman. Though neither seem to change much here.” James and June both laugh a little and nod.

“Well, I’m the batterwitch’s heir and she’s an English gunwoman. Other than that you’re right.” So, basically what I just said, but different gender. Wow, almost didn’t understand what he said. All of the people in this family are fucking nerds.

“Well, it’s late and June has to get dressed, so you should head off to Josh or Roxy!” He pushed us out the door and locked it behind us.

“He’s always trying to do that. Rush anyone out so they can have alone time.” Oh gog is that what they were doing? I’m now ready to leave the humans. Of course, Tavros and Gamzee may be- you know what. Nope. Fuck that thought.

“On to Josh!” She pulled me to a green room, which looked like Jade’s old room. He was pretty much the same. Bec was alive though, and I didn’t want to tell him that he died in my universe. Or was combined with her? Wait, maybe they found a way to undo that. I’ll ask later.

Next was Roxy’s room and she was the same. Even the same gender. I didn’t want to stay there long, since I had others to meet. I had twelve new people to meet.

“Okay, so we’ll start with the beta trolls and then the alpha trolls.” I nod and we head to a door with the symbols for Aries and Sagittarius. Did everyone live together?

Aradia opened up and she was now a slightly taller male. He had the same horns and some unruly hair, though it was cut shorter. Frankly, I’m surprised the female troll didn’t do that. Once a person got lost in my hair I would fucking cut it.

“Hey, come in. I heard you were walking him around. Equius is working on a robot, but I’ll get her.” Oh gog. Equius is a girl. The super buff horse lover is a girl. I got to see this. 

A female troll came out wearing a black top that showed just a small slit of skin before her shorts started. She had the same stupid socks and shoes and seemed to sweat the same. She wore a ponytail and shades. Now that I look, Aradia also wore similar clothes. She had the same shirt and just wore pants instead.

“What do you want? I was busy working on my robots.”

“Maybe if you didn’t break them you wouldn’t spend so much time there.” Aradia smiled and Equius rolled her eyes. I guess they don’t hate each other in this universe. Weird.

“So, this is Equius and Aradia. Matesprits?” They both nodded. “Okay, cool. I guess we should leave you to your robots and whatever you were doing.”

“I was cleaning my bone collection!” He smiled like nothing was wrong with housing tons of dead things. I looked and saw a few alligators. Serves them right for trying to cook me.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Joan hurried off at the sight of bones and I smirked a little. The next room was Tavros’ and Gamzee’s room, which was close to mine. 

Gamzee answered the door and she was wearing her pajama pants and an oversized shirt that hung low on her shoulders. She didn’t look much different. 

“Hey bro! What are you doing here?” Gamzee grinned and pulled us in. Tavros was wearing purple polkadot shorts that matched Gamzee’s and a brown sports bra. It was obvious she was getting ready to go to bed and she just looked at me.

“Can you stop staring at me please?” Whoa. Okay, so this Tavros was more direct and less stuttering. Wonder what happened there. I didn’t stop staring and Gamzee was grinning at it. So what Joan. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just weird seeing you like that.”

“Like what? A girl?”

“Confident.” She blushes slightly and nods a little. “Sorry, it’s just weird. I don’t know if something different happened, but you are all somewhat different.”

“It’s all good motherfucker!” Gamzee plopped on the bed and side hugged Tavros. “If you don’t mind though we were about to go to bed.” Joan nodded and pulled me out. I noted that they said bed not sleep. I had to expect it all now.

“Let me guess. Sollux is next?” 

“No. She moved in with Feferi. Next is Karkat. Though, you already met her, so you-” I cut him off.

“Let me see Karkat’s room.” She nodded and we walked there. Karkat opened the door and grumbled.

“What the fuck do you want?” I smirked and pushed my way in with Joan following behind. “Oh please come in.” I looked around and saw romance books filling half a fucking wall. Human, troll, and other species. Damn.

The rest of the room had scythes, papers, some faygo bottles, and clothes everywhere. It was painted gray, which looked so boring. Maybe I can come and paint it with color? I smirked and earned another glare.

“What’s with the faygo?” She kicks a few bottles away mumbling things like “stupid ass clown” and “can’t even fucking take the swill with her.” I laughed and Joan slowly backed up.

“I’ll wait outside.” She closed the door and I looked at Karkat for the first time. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt too big for her and nothing underneath. She noticed the stare and blushed a little.

“I’m going to bed. Please leave.” I nodded and quickly left.

“You like her.” Joan smiled.

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.” I just sighed and walked to the next door. 

Nepeta answered and we got out quick, since he was getting ready to paint. He looked the same, even though I knew Nepeta actually wasn’t that actual shape. She had told me she wore sports bras, because they quote un quote “got in the way when hunting.” A little too much information, but I didn’t mind.

Kanaya and Rose were in the middle of something, so I didn’t really get to him them. I saw they had fabrics everywhere, but I couldn’t tell if that was normal or not. I’ll just try again tomorrow.

Terezi was with her “radancestor” and another one. Terezi wore the same clothes and the other two had on matching suits. The pyrope, Latula?, was wearing a red, black, and teal suit while Mituna was wearing a yellow and black suit. She also had hair worse than Aradia’s. How the hell can they survive with this hair?

Vriska wasn’t home, so we went to Eridan’s room. He was with another sea dweller. Eridan looked the same, though she had pigtails, a skirt, and white tank top. The other troll, Cronus, looked like a greaser. They both flirted with me, so Joan pulled me out quick.

The next door was Feferi, which is where Sollux, Vriska, and her matesprit, Meenah were. Feferi looked the same, but didn’t have her usual skirt. Instead, it was more of skinny jeans. Bright blue and green skinny jeans. Sollux wore a dress instead, but it still was black with her sign. Vriska looked like a thug and his hair was shaved partially. He even had a few piercings. What the fuck? Meenah looked like a thug. That’s all I can say about him. That may explain Vriska though.

After we left I started over with the alpha trolls. Damara was first and luckily, she was with Rufioh and Horse? Something like that. Damara wore a school boy uniform, which was red and did not speak English. Rufioh looked like a damn lost boy. She had ripped jeans with fur or something underneath and a red shirt that went past her hips a little. She also had a vest with bones.

The one named something similar to Horse had well a horse outfit. She was sweating like Equius, so she was a Zahhak. They were playing some kind of game, so we left.

The Leijon was next and her name was Meulin. She was also with Gamzee’s dancestor, Kurloz. He was deaf and she as mute. Well, she had her mouth sewn shut, but I guess that counts. Meulin wore simple jeans and a green shirt, while Kurloz wore a skeleton suit with purple shorts and boots. They’re fucking weird.

Porrim Maryam was next and he had piercings everywhere. I can’t believe Kanaya is related to him! In his room was a small girl in a giant red sweater reading a book. Her name was Kankri and I could tell she was Karkat’s relative. Porrim invited us for some drinks, but Joan declined, since it was already almost midnight.

Aranea was the last of the trolls and he was reading alone in his room. He smiled, but Joan didn’t seem to happy about him. He didn’t seem that bad though. He had on black jeans and a blue and black shirt. He also had small glasses and what looked like a spider web tattooed on his shoulder. Cool.

“Finally! Now, we can go to sleep!” I yawned and walked to my room.

“Dave. Since, you’re new and stuff we decided to give you a small hallway to yourself. It’s just that we kept Dave’s room there for a reason. We don’t want someone messing it up, even another Dave.” I nodded and got a blanket.

“I’ll sleep in the living room for now. Maybe I can move into the new room tomorrow?” She nodded and walked off. I laid down on the surprisingly comfy couch and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets help from Karkat moving into his rooms.

I woke up to people arguing in the room. I felt like it would be best to be ignored and pretending to sleep. Oh man am I glad I did. I quickly realized it was Karkat, Gamzee, and Terezi fighting and it was just so fucking hilarious.

“I’m just saying that you two would look good together.” Terezi turned to Karkat, who was currently pissed off and red as a tomato. Gamzee laughed and drank more of her faygo. She looked at me, but just smirked and looked away.

“We do not! I didn’t even like our Dave. Why the fuck would this Dave be better?” Oh. Terezi just cackled and I heard a snap, which probably meant he was eating chalk. 

“Come on Karkles! You liked the other Dave and this one should be similar. He actually seems like less of an asshole. You don’t have to like him to be black~.” He cackles again and I saw Karkat somehow get even redder than before.

“If she liked the other one wouldn’t that mean he wouldn’t pitch me?” Gamzee grinned as Terezi started cackling at the words. Karkat just looked at me and bit her lip. “What?”

“I have to go!” She ran off and I didn’t know if I should follow or not. I mean, I was the one to cause it, but I didn’t know enough to actually help her. Gamzee shrugs and walks after her, so I’m left with Terezi. He looks at me, though he didn’t really need to.

“You heard everything?” I nod and he mimics the action. “Listen, I tease her a lot, but she’s my matesprit. I don’t want you hurting her at all or my kismesis for that matter. If Karkat is upset I get less time with both red and back. So, be nice or I’m coming for you.” I just smirked at him and shrugged.

“Well, if we’re kismesis should I really be nice?” He just stared at me before turning and walking off. I laughed a little and decided to go find Karkat and Gamzee. Hopefully, she’ll be calm so I can talk to her alone. I walked to her room and saw the door was ajar.

“It’s all right. I’m sure he didn’t hear it and he doesn’t know you hate him.” Gamzee spoke and I just rolled my eyes. I guess I’m the best at fucking time. Well, it is my aspect. I just sighed and knocked before opening the door.

Karkat was curled up in the corner of the bed with Gamzee sitting beside her. She was wrapped in a blanket and cuddled what looked like a crab plushie. How fucking cute. Gamzee ruffles her hair before leaving and closing the door.

“What do you want?” I sat on the bed across from her and earned a very intense stare. 

“I wanted to say you didn’t have to leave. I was just joking and didn’t mean to piss you off or whatever the fuck happened.” She nodded.

“Okay.” Her stare didn’t falter and jesus was it intense. I couldn’t think of what to say- for once- so I just sat there. “Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?” I shrugged and she just sighed and got up. She apparently took her clothes off and was just wearing her underwear and bra. Holy shit, she looks good.

She got up and grabbed a book and laid down on the bed. I watched as her chest got slightly squished and she looked so fucking good. She either didn’t notice the gaze or didn’t care, because she just kept reading. I watched her for I don’t know how long, but I suddenly realized my pants were a little tighter and quickly tried to hide it. She noticed the sudden movement and looked up.

“Are you okay?” She sat up onto her knees and watched me. “You’re face is kind of red. Are you sick?” She reached over to check my forehead. “You don’t seem sick.” She noticed the bulge in my pants then and turned into a fucking tomato again. 

“I’m going to leave.” She nodded and I quickly absconded the fuck out of there. I quickly walked into a room with no one and tried to calm down. After a good ten minutes I finally walked out to see Tavros and Gamzee waiting for me.

“We’re supposed to take you to your room.” Tavros smiled and started walking out of the room with Gamzee following. I walked behind them as we walked to the opposite end of the hallway, which was away from the other rooms. 

“You can use all of these rooms. The bedroom is at the other end of the hall across from the bathroom.” Tavros looked back at me as Gamzee reached for her hand. I nodded and walked to the bedroom to find a totally blank room. It was gray with a bed, desk, and dresser. That’s it.

I quickly got to work and alchemized everything I needed. I ended up with clothes, posters, essentials, music, tv, games, notebooks for music, a few pencils, and a few boxes to hold all this stuff.

“You forgot a hamper.” Karkat was leaning against the wall and I jumped when she spoke. She just smirked and alchemized the few things I forgot, which were literally the worse things to forget.

“What, were you watching me or something?” She glanced my way and didn’t say anything. “You were!” She just grumbled a few things and started packing the stuff up. After an hour we finally got everything moved to the hall.

“I think I like this room as a bedroom better.” She shrugged and we both moved the furniture, which was made 100% easier with my fetch modus in use.

“So, are you going to actually set your room up tonight? It’s already eleven.” I looked and wow it was late, but if I didn’t do it now it would never get done.

“Yeah, wanna help?” She sighed and we got to work. We set up the studio first, which worked as the game room too. My junk room was easy, because it was just throwing the stuff I wanted and didn’t have room for in it. The bathroom was soon full of apple scented products and I even made an apple shaped soap. Fuck yeah.

The last room was the bedroom and it took the longest. We had to change the sheets and put everything up on the walls. Then we put all the clothes away and I started putting the last of the posters up. That’s when Karkat made a weird noise. I turned to look and she was holding- ahem- my “boy things” in her hand.

“Why are these girls not dressed? What the fuck am I looking at?” I looked closer and there was the blush I was expecting. It wasn’t as noticeable as the ones before, but it was totally there. I simply walked over and took the magazines from her and put them in the dresser.

“They help with the experience.” She blushed more and gave me a disgusted face.

“Why the fuck would anyone want to look at that?” I turned to respond, but she was already in the middle of unpacking something. I just shrugged and turned to what I was doing. Finally, we finished and I looked at the clock to see it was already two in the morning.

“So, Karkat, wanna watch a movie?” She looked at me and pointed to the clock. “I’ll watch a romcom if you want.” She thought it over before greeing. We got under the blanket and turned on the tv. She had a movie in mind, but she didn’t even last twenty minutes before passing the fuck out. She was leaning on me and just fell onto my lap.

I tried for several minutes before giving up and just falling asleep myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to see Karkat still asleep on my lap. I also saw a very annoyed Terezi looking at me. I just looked at her and pushed Karkat off of me. She woke up groaning and looked up from her spot on the floor.

“What the fuck was that for?” Terezi cleared his throat and Karkat looked over. “Oh, hey Terezi.”

“What was happening here? You were on his lap.”

“I was helping him fix his room and fucking passed out watching a movie…” She stood up and watched his reaction.

“Which movie?” He all but growled the question and I kinda wanted them to leave. I was not going to say shit though.

“A romcom. What’s your problem?” He growled and left slamming the door. Karkat glared at me and snarled. “This is your fault!” She left before I could say anything, but I really wasn’t going to anyways. What could I even say really? I just got my headphones and listened to music.

“I swear I didn’t do anything! I fell asleep because the asshole had be work three hours! I didn’t cheat!” I walked in a few hours later to see Karkat yelling at Terezi, who was ignoring her and talking to Vriska. Of course, that all stopped when I walked in.

“Sup.” Meenah walked up to me and I backed away a bit. I wouldn’t do that normally, but she literally was an inch away and that was just too damn close.

“You think you can come here and fuck with our relationships? I don’t give a damn if you don’t have anyone else from your timeline, but that doesn’t mean you can fuck with us.”

“Meenah, stop.” Aranea spoke up, but didn’t say anything else after Meenah glared at her.

“I didn’t do shit. Not my fault Terezi doesn’t trust her.” Terezi walked up and pushed me a bit before speaking up. Great.

“I trust her. I don’t trust you.” Karkat walked up behind him and held her hand.

“Let’s just go somewhere else.” Terezi sighed and nodded before leaving with Karkat and Vriska. Meenah glared at me a bit longer before leaving with Aranea trailing behind.

“Well damn.” I sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. I was watching it for a while before I realized there was someone wrapped in a blanket beside me. “Shit!” I heard a small laugh and saw Jace smiling at me. 

It was kinda weird looking at a male version of Jade. He’s still pretty damn cute though. Wait. Did I just? Fuck it.

“What’s up? I heard you got into some relationship business that wasn’t yours.”

“Nah, Terezi is just being a loser. He thinks just because Karkat was sleeping in my bed we did shit, but we didn’t” He cocked an eyebrow up and I sighed. This was not fun.

“Just let him be. You know how relationships are when you’re a teenager.”

“I don’t.” I looked at his somewhat surprised face and I guess I should explain? “We didn’t beat the game. The only people that were a thing were Vriska and Terezi and Rose and Kanaya. That’s it.”

“What about Karkat and Terezi? Or Nepeta and Equius?” I glanced at him and shook my head. Sure they were a thing, but I didn’t think I should count the dead in this. He seemed to understand and quickly changed the subject.

He sighed and looked at me. I looked back and was soon tackled to the ground. That was when I finally got to see the glorious furry features of Jace Harley. I couldn’t help but stare and he eventually felt the need to ask.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just never seen a male furry in the flesh.” He made a small growl and got up.

“I’m not a furry. I just happen to be combined with a dog.”

“The one that raised you right?” He looked a bit surprised and nodded.

“How did you know that?” He didn’t let me say anything before answering himself. “You’re version of me was raised the same way right?”

“Yeah, most everything about you guys are the same, except for a few things. Mostly genders though.” I finally moved out from under him and sat on the floor looking at him.

“Well, at least you’ll be caught up to date? I guess someone can tell you about all the stuff after…” He trailed off and soon he stood up and walked about. I wasn’t sure what he meant, but I can only assume after their Dave- or whatever they called her- died. I would eventually gain her memories before that. 

“I guess I’ll go explore.” I knew no one was around, but it had become a habit of mine throughout the game. I sighed and got up to walk a little bit.

By the time I finished, I had figured out most of the meteor, which was not at all similar to mine. I had run into a few people, though most were avoiding me. I assumed it was because Terezi and Meenah had been heard. 

I got into my hallway and saw that my door was open. I slowly walked in to see someone under my blanket. I really didn’t want to deal with this, considering I only came back to sleep.

“Aren’t you gonna come here and sleep?” I didn’t recognize the voice, but I could tell it was female. I just sighed and moved the blanket away to reveal a very large, very hairy troll. 

“Gamzee, please leave. I’ll-” I couldn’t finish before she pulled me into a cuddle. “Why?”

“Tavros is with Aradia tonight, so I needed a cuddle buddy. No shh.” She nuzzled the top of my head and was snoring before I could even respond to anything. I didn’t even get to take my shoes off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add on to this story. The first chapter is the rp, but if people like it enough I guess I'll add more.


End file.
